Magnetic Hearts
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: There's a world of difference between them, and yet, inevitably, they are drawn to one another. A look at how Vanitas and Aqua came to be best friends, and how Vanitas plans to change that-if only he can get her boyfriend out of the way. AU. VanitasAqua
1. give me the bad news

**Set in an alternative universe of Kingdom Hearts. Don't like? Don't read.**

**PARALLEL story to **_**Incandescent Hearts**_**, which features narration by Axel, and is a Larxel.**

**In regards to the name, given that in the games, Aqua is a being of pure Light, therefore positive, and Vanitas one of Darkness, therefore negative, they are polar opposites, like the two sides of a magnet, positive and negative. Yeah... so there you go.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but god, Vanitas makes me want to._

* * *

><p><strong>Magnetic Hearts <strong>

_push and pull of opposition; _

_he'll ruin her, she can fix him_

* * *

><p><strong>001. give me the bad news<strong>

I'm sitting here, across the room from them, gritting my teeth to keep from losing my temper. I feel like punching something (his face) or throwing something (at him). The only thing stopping me is the fact that she wouldn't approve. The fact that she'd probably get really mad. The fact that I'd see that awful painful look in her eyes directed at _me_, and not _him_, which is where it should be.

But watching him twist his fingers through her blue hair, leaning _far too close_ into her personal space is really _really_ making me think it's worth it.

He's an asshole. A total prick. And several other pretty colourful things I'd like to call him, but can't, because, well, you don't really want to hear them, do you?

You'd probably prefer it if I told you just what the hell is going, wouldn't you? Why I'm sitting across from my best friend and her boyfriend, watching him run his hands all over her, and trying not to hurl. Or punch him. Or walk over there and shake her until she realizes that I'm the one who should be—

Ahem. Sorry.

Well, see, the problem with telling you about the mess I've gotten myself into, is that it doesn't start here and now. If I start here, you'll be just as frustrated as I am. But, y'know, with me, and not pretty boy Fair over there. So, I guess I'll take you back to when it did start, and go from there.

At least it'll keep my mind off trying to strangle the life out of him.

* * *

><p>I was six at the time.<p>

Just some dumb kid who spent his time outdoors, at the park behind our neighbourhood, instead of at home, playing video games or whatever it was other kids my age did. I'd like to tell you it was because I loved the outdoors. I'd like to tell you it was because I wanted to make friends.

Except that I hated bugs, and animals, and _people_ in general. And I zero interest in making friends, because that would run the risk of their mothers asking just where _my_ parents were. No, that missing ingredient was why I was always out of the house (see: absent father).

But that's not why we're focusing on this particular trip to the park, is it? No, we're here to witness little six year old me, in all his anti-social glory, _somehow _befriend the single most amazing girl in the whole world. And tell her I said that, and you're dead.

The park was just about the only one in about in a ten mile radius, so not only was it pretty damn big, with a handful of brightly coloured jungle gyms (seriously, whatever happened to those classic wooden ones that gave you splinters and had tire swings?), but was also filled with kids, running and screaming and playing.

I've already established that even at the age of six, I wasn't very fond of people (something which really hasn't changed), and they seemed fine with that, because really¸ what kind of parents would let their kids around some scrawny runt like me? Unkempt black hair, hollow golden eyes, and clothes that were either too old or too big, making me look like I'd wandered in off the street.

Whatever they thought was irrelevant to me, because it let me roam on my own, undisturbed, to the jungle gym at the furthest point of the park. It was the oldest, not shiny and new like most of the others, and creaked a lot of the time, rust coating its hinges. It also happened to be my favourite. Most of the monkey bars were actually slightly discoloured from constant use by yours truly, and today, I was headed to make them worse.

It tended to keep me calm when I was focused on swinging from one bar to the next. So calm and focused, I never saw them approach. If I had, I might've heard them talking about the rusty bar at the end of the set, the one that was looser now, because last weekend, one of them had thought removing the bolt would be hilarious. And so, because I was an idiot, when I placed all my weight on it, it snapped loose and I fell right on my ass, the bar digging into the sand beside me, just barely missing my face.

And that's when they started laughing.

I could feel the fury already building in my chest as one of them approached, wiping tears of hilarity from his eyes. It would later find out he'd been the asshole to remove the bolt. "What a loser," he wheezed, looking down at me. "You actually fell for it!" Another peal of laughter burst from his mouth, and he turned away, unable to look at me without laughing. The other kids—all boys, and older, by the looks of it—had gathered around me now, and were smiling.

"What's the matter? Hit your head?" another boy asked, looming above me, his shoulders broad and lips pulled into a smirk. A throbbing had started in my head, and I tried to concentrate on getting rid of it by sheer willpower instead of answering him. His brows knit into a frown and he stepped forward, nudging me in the ribs with his shoe. Okay, more like kicking, but whatever. "I asked you a question, runt."

Runt. It was my first nickname, if you didn't count the flurry of words dad hurled at me when he _was_ home. And judging by the sudden spike of anger in my chest, and how my hands curled into fists, I was going to make sure it was certainly the _last_ time he used it.

"Oh, the runt looks angry," he snickered, standing his ground as I pushed myself to my feet, eyes narrowed at him.

Okay, second-last time.

"Seifer, I don't think he appreciated our trick, y'know?" the kid who'd been unable to stop laughing spoke up, glancing my way with beady eyes before he was off again. He was so going to get punched next.

"Angry," another kid spoke, this time to my left, and as my eyes flickered that way, I noticed I'd made a mistake earlier by counting them all as guys. But she looked enough like one that I really didn't give a shit.

"Is he now?" The closest boy—Seifer, the one who'd called me a runt—stepped forward, in my face, sneering. "What's the matter, kid? You dumb or something?"

I really didn't mean for my fist to connect with my face. I swear. It just...happened. Yeah. Accidentally. Let's go with that.

And that's about when the rest of them _kicked_ in. Literally.

But you don't want to hear about me getting my ass kicked. You wanted to hear about the girl, didn't you? So let's fast-forward a split lip, cracked rib and beginnings of a black eye later, to the part where the yelling starts.

Not the yelling at me, from Seifer and his gang of losers. Not the yelling of worried parents coming to stop the bullshit, either, because they planned that, making sure we were on the far side, where it was harder to them beat the crap out of me.

Instead, it's the yelling of the kids who pushed their way into the circle, getting those assholes away from me, letting me breathe—which effing hurt, by the way. I remember gritting my teeth against the pain, but worse, I remember wanting to groan because those were, in fact, _girl_ voices telling Seifer and his losers to back off.

"What the hell do you jerks think you're doing?" a girl hissed, all venom. And no, she's certainly not the girl we're looking for, with her straight blonde hair with these weird up-ended bangs. But remember her anyway, because later, she'll be important. Beside her, there was a guy—at least, I figured he was, judging by the clothes and the voice I could barely hear, threatening Seifer, but it was a little hard to tell with the mane of red hair he had. Remember him, too, okay? Moving on.

The one we're really here for, however, is the girl that kneeled down next to me at that point, audibly fussing over the fact that I probably looked like crap. Not that I cared at that point, because I was humiliated just knowing _girls_ (and okay, a guy) had saved me. I mean, really? Did it get more pathetic than that?

"Oh, gosh, you're hurt," she gasped, and I turned away, refusing to look at her. "A-are you okay?"

I huffed, tugging on my arm, wincing at the pain it caused in my ribs. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." I felt her reach forward, and decided to stop her before she made an idiot of herself. Or me.

"Look, I don't need—" I don't remember what it was I thought I didn't need, because as soon as I turned towards her, ready to tear into her for saving my life (how stupid was I, really?), I pretty much lost all capacity to think about anything other than the beautiful creature before me.

Her hair was short, blue and framed her face, and I wanted to touch it so bad, because it looked so soft. Not as soft as her creamy skin, though, which I felt when she reached out, cautiously, touching the lump beneath my right eye. My eyes, which were dull and golden and haunting, while hers...

Oh god, her eyes. They were captivating. And blue. _So_ blue. Like oceans of the clearest water, of such a beautiful, bright, shade that it would make the sky jealous even on its clearest day. They're still my favourite part of her today. Which I will never admit, so don't even think of telling her... seriously though, we're back to you being dead if she finds out.

Anyway, where were we? Oh, right. Me becoming speechless for the first time in my life. Awesome.

"Are you okay?" I really should've said something. At least given her some sort of impression that I wasn't stupid. But all I could do was stare, and she smiled warmly, leaning closer. "My name's Aqua." She seemed to think it might help me open up, and stop staring at her like a moron. Thank god it worked.

"Vanitas."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I probably should've been watching my mouth and all, being around a girl, but given that I didn't really have experience with talking to people, those kinds of courtesies failed me. Which was fine by me, because it made her laugh. Her laugh instantly became one of my favourite sounds.

"They were awful boys, weren't they?" she cooed, using the handkerchief she'd pulled from her sweater pocket to wipe my lip. I didn't even care that I was being coddled by a girl. Seriously. Thought never crossed my mind; it was so absorbed by her.

At least, not until I realized she was speaking to me in the tone most parents use for little kids. The one that _older_ kids use for _younger_ kids. I wanted to bang my head against something for not realizing it sooner. I mean, she _was_ taller, and looked a bit older, like her friends, but I hadn't thought, well...it was stupid of me. Moving on.

She seemed to notice my scowl, because she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're treating me like a kid," I growled, pulling away from her. "I'm not a kid."

"You look like one," she said, biting her lip. I'd find out years later that this was something she did while teasing me, and god if it's not frustrating in the future. And yes, I do mean in _that way_.

"So do you."

"I'm eight!"

"Your point? I'm six."

"I'm sorry." She laughed again, and I barely remembered to be angry about her calling me a kid. "Why did they hurt you?"

I shrugged, wincing as my ribs stung. "People suck. Lesson learned."

"Not everyone," she said, eyes downcast.

"True enough, I guess. You and your friends did save me." Not that I was ever going to admit that again, mind you.

"Your friends should've done so," she frowned, and I saw how her blue eyes regarding the surrounding area, looking for people who didn't exist. I sighed, shaking my head.

"If I had any, they might."

Her eyes widened, and I heard the little intake a breath indicating her surprise. And then her hand touched my knee, as if she needed the contact to make sure I was real. That this poor, scrawny kid she'd just saved from bullies at the park wasn't, in fact, something she'd dreamt of. Not that I wanted her to be dreaming of me or anything. At least, not yet anyway. Not for a few more years, when it actually started to matter. "You don't...," she faltered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she hesitated¸ suddenly realizing it might be rude to ask.

"No, I don't."

It took her a split second to come up with a solution. And with it came a brilliant smile. "Would you like one?"

I wasn't a fan of them. Didn't really want any. But she made me want to find out what it was like. I nodded, and her smile brightened. "Forever?"

"Isn't that a really long time?"

"Well, if you don't want to..."

"No! I mean, yes, I do!" I exclaimed, and she laughed again.

"Good. Forever then." It was my turn to laugh—or at least, to try, because god if it didn't _hurt_. She seemed to notice and reached forward, pointing at my shirt. "You _are_ hurt." She raised an eyebrow, inquisitive. "Can I check?"

"Knock yourself out," I shrugged, wincing again. God, I _really_ needed to stop being so stupid. She lifted the edge of my shirt, and I swung an arm to cover my eyes, groaning. "Give me the bad news."

She giggled, tapping me on the arm. "Stop being so dramatic."

"Aqua!" She turned to see her friend—the blonde girl, with the weird bangs—standing closer, motioning for her to go to them. When her blue eyes found mine again, they looked a little sad.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Is that something friends would do?" When she nodded, I gave a little shrug, trying not to seem too excited, even if on the inside, my heart was pounding against my chest. "Okay."

Her smile was practically radiating sunshine off her face. She stood, brushing the sand from her jeans, and waved down at me as she stepped away. "Goodbye, Vanitas. See you tomorrow!"

As I watched her walk away with the other two, I wondered just how much trouble I'd get into if by some miracle dad came home and found me not there. Because I was planning on staying here the whole day and into tomorrow, just to make sure that when Aqua returned, I was here, waiting.

I figured my bed would be more comfortable than the sand, especially to heal whatever shit that jerk Seifer and his friends had done, so I trudged home, thinking only of returning and talking with Aqua again.

If only I'd known then that choosing the sand would've been a _much_ better idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Vanitas, you hopeless romantic you, even at six years old. He's got quite the temper, doesn't he? Eh, well, get used to it, because he's a rather disagreeable young man—except with Aqua, of course.<strong>

**Okay, so, not exactly how I planned to end it, because they just **_**didn't stop talking**_**. I hope the narration style wasn't too confusing. I'm trying something new here, and I kind of like it, so I'm hoping you guys do too.**

**I like **_**italics**_**. They help me illustrate Van's frustrations with just about **_**everything**_**. **

**If you're a little confused about the beginning, well, he's watching Aqua and her current boyfriend in a rather, um, close, situation, and there is a single hint as to who it is. Catch it, because we won't see him for quite a while, until the story comes full circle back to that scene. He's a dick in this story, so if you know who it is, don't get too excited.**

**Yes, that was in fact Seifer, accompanied by Fuu and Rai, easy to pick out because of speech patterns. I needed a bully, and because he is essentially that to Roxas and his friends in Twilight Town in KH2, he became what I needed here. It is the only time you'll see him.**

**Cookies to whoever figures out who the two friends Aqua was with at the park. It's kind of a funny story about why they're all friends, really, and in my head-canon, it makes perfect sense of course. But more on that later, when Vanitas actually befriends them. (If you're also reading the parallel to this story, **_**Incandescent Hearts**_**, then you'll already know.)**

**Look forward to more Vanitas and Aqua in the next instalment,**

_**002. welcome to wayward house**_

**Also, as mentioned in **_**Incandescent Hearts**_**, I'd like to take some suggestions for last names for the cast. I've been thinking perhaps either basing them on their keyblades and main weapon names, or on more latin words (like Aqua, Terra, Ven and Van's names). Thoughts?**


	2. welcome to wayward house

**Set in an alternative universe of Kingdom Hearts. Don't like? Don't read.**

**PARALLEL story to **_**Incandescent Hearts**_**, which features narration by Axel, and is a Larxel.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but god, Vanitas makes me want to._

_Thank you to everyone for you reviews/favs/alerts.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Magnetic Hearts <strong>

_push and pull of opposition; _

_he'll ruin her, she can fix him_

* * *

><p><strong>002. welcome to wayward house<strong>

If I hadn't gone home, I probably would've seen her again the next day. If I'd stayed, I might've seen her hell of a lot sooner than two months later. But because I _stupidly_ wanted the comfort of my bed, I made the wrong choice.

It would be just my luck that he'd be home that day.

I'm not giving you the details, because in all honesty I barely remember the shit he said. But it wasn't pretty, and I wasn't happy. Let me tell you, I can usually take whatever's thrown at me, but he's just got a certain way of getting under my skin, because unfortunately he _had_ known me my whole life. Well, that and I was six for crying out loud.

_Did I say you could go out? You have work to do. Don't think I can't keep you here._

I had never seen his golden eyes look so haunted as he ran a hand through his silver hair. So uncaring. It's no wonder I assume mine look the same to everyone else.

The other problem with being six? I had a big mouth. Well, actually, I still kind of do. You get me angry and sometimes it just spills out. Aqua says I need to think before I speak, but I feel if you hesitate, and have to think about it, you're not being totally honest.

So I told him I didn't care about what he thought, because I promised Aqua I'd meet her there tomorrow. I didn't recognize him after that.

Needless to say it was about the last conversation we had. He figured if I didn't need him and was so set on doing whatever the hell I wanted; there wasn't a reason for him to stick around. (Not that he was around much to begin with.)

You'd think I'd of been overjoyed that he was leaving. That he was letting me go. That I wouldn't have to deal with his barely-there presence anymore. Except for the fact that when he said _he_ didn't need to be around, it didn't mean he didn't think a _parent_ needed to be around.

So two hours later, I stood on the doorstep of 1303 Highwind Street, most of my shit shoved into two duffel bags and a box, just waiting for my aunt or uncle to open the door. I _prayed_ it wasn't either one of my cousins who did, because I wasn't sure I could keep my temper in check after all this if they did. They were just so… _happy_. So bubbly and friendly and too damn talkative.

_All. The. Time._

And because my day was going _that well_, of course it was _both_ of them that opened the door. Oh, hell.

"Vanitas?" they blinked, their big blue eyes focused on me in a frown. Their blond hair was a mess, and it looked like they'd just rolled out of bed. They probably had. "What are you doing here?"

Ventus was the first to notice my bags; because his brother, Roxas,—have I mentioned they're twins? Oh, no, I haven't. Well…now you know—was focused on watching _dad_ drive off. It took them only a moment before they turned, yelling into the house: "Mom!"

She took one look at my things, and understanding dawned in her eyes, amidst a sea of sadness. Her pity should've annoyed me. Should've made me want to push my independence. But part of me remembered I was six, and all those thoughts faded in favour of one defeated sigh.

Twenty minutes later and I was set up in the spare bedroom—_my_ bedroom—with Ventus and Roxas staring at me. If one didn't catch on to how Ventus wore more grey and jaded green, and how Roxas wore mostly black and white, it was a little hard to tell them apart. After all, they'd been born a whole thirteen minutes apart. If only they hadn't been younger than me, they might not've been so _annoying._

"So you're staying?" Ventus started.

"For good?" Roxas grinned.

I'd crashed here a few times, for weeks at a time whenever _he_ didn't bother to come home. While my aunt and uncle were great, much better parents then _him_, and the twins got on my nerves, I usually kind of enjoyed being here—not that you can tell them that, okay?

I could only shrug. "I suppose so."

"Well…," They clapped their hands together on my shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to Wayward House, cous." I briefly wondered if Mr. Wayward would be angry when he got home to find out his brother-in-law had dumped me with them. He wasn't always as understanding as my aunt. But I honestly couldn't care, because by then, my thoughts had drifted to the park I'd been to every day. The park that brought me together with Aqua. The park that I wouldn't be going to because it was so damn far from their house.

Which meant I wouldn't be seeing her again. At least, not there. Not for another two months. Maybe I wouldn't have spent the last bit of summer so angry with everyone if I'd known that.

It was my first day of school when I was reunited with Aqua, during first break, when all the loud, happy, _annoying_ children were running around outside. I had thought it was just my cousins who were nuts. Apparently it was the whole of First Graders, and _god dammit_, I hated being the exception.

I was leaning against one of the school walls, watching the special twins try (and fail) to fly a homemade kite. They were going about it all wrong, and I wasn't about the help them. Besides, if I had been, I might've missed hearing it.

The sound I'd been longing to hear, the one I'd learn to love over the years to come.

Her laugh, as crystal clear as the water her eyes resembled. I turned as slowly as possible, shooting glances around from the corner of my eye, trying to find her. It wasn't hard to spot her bright blue hair, especially since she was with the blond and red-head from the park the other day, and they were just as easily distinguishable.

I didn't even hesitate.

The blonde was the first to spot me, and a cat-like grin spread onto her features. "Well, well, look who it is."

I had hoped to see the same light in Aqua's eyes I'd seen months ago at the park. But instead, when she turned and focused those beautiful blues on me, I watched them darken. "Oh. Um," she bit her lip, and I felt a twinge of anger constrict around my heart. Did she not remember my name? Did she remember my promise? _Did she care_?

"Wasn't sure we'd be seeing you again, _kid_," the red-head stepped up, his grin stretching from ear to ear. It was evident that he remembered I _didn't_ enjoy the term. "You never showed. Not a very nice thing to do to a lady, y'know?"

I had half a mind to tell him to _shove it_, but was distracted by the redness rising in Aqua's cheeks. A smile blossomed on her lips as she looked at me. "Don't give him a hard time, Ax. Sometimes things just happen. Isn't that right, Vanitas?"

"Y-yeah," I nodded, mentally kicking myself for the stutter. Why was it she had the ability to turn me into a pathetic blubbering _idiot_? She still does it, you know. All the time. It's one of the things I hate most about the way she affects me. Note, that I didn't say _things I hate about her_. Because I can't hate her. I just can't.

Although I can certainly hate her choices. And her boyfriends. Especially her _stupid_, _arrogant_, _possessive_—sorry, we were examining my inability to make a good impression with people who'd become important in my life. Back to that.

I wanted to explain. Wanted to tell her just why I hadn't come that day, why it taken me so long to see her again. But the time for that would come later, alone in a backyard with a tire swing—_finally, _a fricking tire swing—and under the stars. Right now I was more focused on the redhead laughing at me.

"You could at least apologize, kid," he grinned, while the blond rolled her eyes.

"Quit pestering him, loser. He's embarrassed enough," she smacked the redhead on the shoulder, who immediately adopted a look of mock-hurt. Embarrassed? I think my face was red for an entirely different emotion, and not a pretty one, but whatever, she could think what she wanted.

Just then, Aqua gasped, seeming to realize something as she looked between her friends and me. There she was biting her lip again. "Oh gosh, I completely forgot. I haven't introduced you yet." She stepped back, motioning to the blond. "Vanitas, this is Larxene. She's my best friend."

They've lived next door to one another their whole lives, were born in the same month, and despite their _vastly_ different personalities, were somehow glued at the hip. This meant good news for the poor, anti-social, disgruntled six-year-old me who was already enamoured with her.

Here's to hoping she wouldn't mind having more than one best friend. Which I guess she kind of already did, when she introduced the redhead to me. "And this is Axel. Don't worry, he's all bark and no bite."

"Unless I don't like you, then you need to worry," he added, grinning wide as he offered me his hand to shake. I shook it without hesitation.

"Larxene's really the one to worry about, don't you think?" Aqua giggled, and the blond beamed proudly. I made a mental note to watch myself around her. Her blue eyes focused on me again, and she leaned forward. "Now that you've been properly introduced, wanna play with us today?"

I could barely contain the ecstatic nod my head fell into. Axel chuckled, patting me on the back. "It's the jungle-gym, Vanitas. Are you sure you can handle it?"

I couldn't help but laugh with him. "So long as someone promises to watch me on the monkey bars, sure."

"I will!" Aqua exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me off towards the jungle gym the older kids seemed to play at. After that, not even my annoying cousins, pestering me about who the blue-haired girl they'd seen me with during all our breaks the rest of the day, could ruin my day.

A day which, even though I didn't know it at the time, would find me in the company of my future best friends. Yes, friends. Plural. That's right, anti-social Vanitas made friends. Go on, be proud. Or laugh. Well, no, don't laugh. Because then I might have to hurt you. Or sick Larxene on you. Totally serious.

Because once you got a hang of his humour, Axel was really easy to get along with. And despite his cocky exterior, was pretty cynical underneath, and that I could relate to. And Larxene? Well, she was nuts. Completely sadistic. Still is. But hey, it works for her, and if she takes a liking to you, consider yourself lucky. I do.

As for Aqua, well, we made up for the two months that I'd been absent after meeting her at the park. And so much more. And while my cousins thought it weird that I'd chosen some _third graders_ over them, the four of us were inseparable, and found it completely normal.

But it was only a matter of time before things started changing.

Before I started having to share my—ahem, Aqua with _others_.

* * *

><p><strong>Socially awkward Vanitas makes friends. Huzzah. Very subtle references to just who Vanitas' jerk of a father is, but I'm sure if you've played Birth by Sleep it may be obvious who I used. Also, now you know who her friends were at the park that day. Larxene and Axelllll. Yes, it makes perfect sense that they're all friends. They complete one another. Seriously. <strong>

**And yes, Ventus and Roxas' last name is based on Ventus' Keyblade, **_**Wayward Wind**_**. Told you it was going to happen. And I've gone as far as making references in the _house number/street_ for god's sake. 1303? No, I'm not clever at all there.  
><strong>

**I hope Vanitas' jumpy narration isn't confusing at all. Anywho… Find out just who he has to **_**share with**_** in the next chapter,**

_**003. six reasons why**_


End file.
